The Queen's Right Hand
by The Oncoming Hurricane
Summary: Anna has always dreamed of being Elsa's right hand, but when she is actually given the position, she is faced with some harsh realities. (Dreaming of the Impossible is a prequel to this story. WARNING: Contains Elsanna, don't like, don't read!)
1. Nothing You Do Not Deserve

Hello again! This fic is the start of a new series that hopefully I can keep going all the way through to the end. Dreaming of the Impossible is a prequel to this. I just had to write more about these two, and I hope you will enjoy reading it. Chapter 2 should follow tomorrow. Rated T violence and fairly blatant royal lesbian incest. And if you can't see it, then it's coming.

* * *

"I get it. Dreaming of the impossible..." She turned to leave.

It had been several years since Anna cried her heart out in front of a painting, but this wasn't the first time the events had returned to plague her in her dreams. What was new this time was the smiling figure that appeared before her, wearing a dress of ice.

"Elsa?" she smiled hopefully. The figure raised one of its hands and pointed at her. Jagged ice crystals began to form around it. Anna's smile faded. "Els-AAAAAAGH!" The crystals shot towards her, each of them piercing her chest above her heart. A bitter chill spread through her body as she collapsed to the ground. "Why…?"

* * *

The scream was heard several rooms away. "Anna?" Elsa was sat bolt upright in bed. "Anna!"

_I almost lost you once. Never again._

Elsa leapt out of bed and began running almost before her feet had hit the floor. "Your majesty!" Elsa had thrust the door open, nearly colliding with a passing servant. She however ignored this and sped up the passageway as fast she could.

_I'm coming, Anna. It's okay. I'll protect you._

Elsa realised that she was running too fast to stop outside Anna's door and was going to overshoot, just as Anna used to outside her own. She grabbed for the handle and clung on, pulling a muscle as she felt the impact of her abrupt stop.

"Anna?" She knocked frantically on the door, without reply. "Anna!" Elsa turned the handle; and finding that the door was thankfully unlocked; flew inside.

"No! No!" Anna gasped fearfully and tried to scramble backwards away from her sister. Her breathing was fast and erratic, her face pallid, and she was drenched in cold sweat.

"Anna, what's wrong? You're scaring me!" Elsa's concern was visible in her eyes as she cautiously approached her sister.

"No...no...no…" Anna moaned as Elsa drew closer to the bed and sat down. "No…" she trailed off, as Elsa placed her hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. Slowly Anna's breathing returned to normal and her body relaxed. "You're freezing." Elsa murmured as she felt Anna's forehead. "Hold on a moment." She stood up and walked over to the fireplace. After a few moments, once she'd got a roaring fire going, Elsa went back to her sister's side.

Anna was silent for a long time, taking comfort in the warmth of the fire and her sister's hand. Eventually she spoke. "Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"You're...not going to hurt me again, are you?"

The words burned Elsa's heart like fire. "...Of course not. Why would you ask that?"

"I had...a nightmare. I was talking to the painting of Joan of Arc, like I used to, before…" The awkward silence told Elsa all she needed to know about when it took place.

"...And...then you appeared behind me and...pierced my heart with ice."

Elsa's face went white, her eyes misting over. "Oh, Anna!" Elsa hugged her sister tightly and held on as though she was the most precious thing in the world. "I will never hurt you again, I swear."

The tension in Anna's body seemed to to dissipate. "I'm sorry, Elsa. It's not your fault." she sobbed into her sister's shoulder.

_Of course it's my fault. You shouldn't have to go through this, Anna._ Out loud, Elsa only said "It's fine." She kissed Anna on the forehead.

At that moment, the door creaked open, and Olaf entered the room. "Ooh, are we doing hugs? Can I get one?"

Elsa and Anna broke apart and smiled at Olaf. "Of course." Elsa sniffed, drying her eyes. Olaf tottered over to them, and each of them put their arms around him.

"Ahhhh, I love warm hugs." Olaf smiled, looking from one to the other. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

Anna looked awkward.

"I'll tell you later." Elsa whispered in his ear.

* * *

Elsa paced up and down the throne room, thinking hard._ Why did this have to happen? I thought things would be okay now. I have to do something._

Coming to a decision, she strode over to the door and opened it, looking around. Kai was walking along the corridor. "Kai, can I see you for a moment, please?" She asked.

"Of course, your majesty." The servant replied, entering the throne room.

Elsa gave a deep breath. "I need to see the Official Ice Deliverer. Immediately. Have him brought to me."

"Your Majesty." Kai bowed low and retreated.

"Thank you, Kai. I'm...I'm very grateful." Elsa called after the servant. Almost as soon as she heard the door shut behind him, she resumed her frantic pacing of the room.

_I can't live with myself if I've caused her permanent damage. This isn't fair. Not after what she's already been through because of me. _

After about half an hour of pacing, there was a knock on the door. "Enter." Elsa answered.

Kai entered, Kristoff following him into the throne room. "I have brought the Ice Deliverer as you requested, your Majesty."

"Thank you Kai. Please leave us." Kai bowed and left the room.

"...You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?" Kristoff asked awkwardly.

"Elsa will do fine, Kristoff."

Kristoff was taken aback. "Okay...Elsa? What did you want me to see you about?"

Elsa began to explain about Anna's nightmare, Kristoff's brow furrowed. "...I was wondering if you would take me to see the trolls." she finished. "As soon as possible. It's not fair that Anna should have to live like this. If there's anything that I can possibly do to help her, I want to. I have to. It's only right that after everything that I put her through. I would do anything for her."

"Fair enough. I'm beginning to understand why Anna never gave up on you. You're...not at all like I first thought. I'll go and get Sven saddled up."

"Anna's a kind person. She's not the sort to give up on anyone." Elsa frowned.

_I really do not deserve her kindness._

"Or maybe...you _were_ just worth melting for." Kristoff smiled. "I should be ready in half an hour, okay?"

"Okay." Elsa smiled slightly in spite of herself.

"You're going to see the trolls? Can I come?" Olaf asked excitedly, popping up from behind the throne.

"Wha-how long have you been there, exactly?" Elsa's face was a perfect look of surprise.

"Quite a while! I was going to say something before, but I didn't want to distract you from your pacing. Anyway, can I come? I want to help Anna too!"

Elsa laughed fondly. "I'd really rather you didn't, Olaf. I don't want Anna to be left on her own right now. Could you stay and look after her for me, please?"

"I could do that." he offered.

Elsa knelt down and kissed him on the nose. "Thank you."

* * *

"You're going somewhere?" Anna asked.

"I'll be back soon." Elsa reassured her.

"Why can't I come with you?"

"Because you need to rest."

"Why? It was only a dream." Anna protested.

"It might have only been a dream, but your reaction to it took a lot out of you. I don't think you going where we're going is a good idea, after that."

"...Okay." Anna sighed.

"Don't look at me like that, Anna...I'm doing this for you." Elsa looked pained. "I'm leaving Olaf with you while I'm gone. He'll look after you."

Anna's expression softened. "Thank you...for being so concerned over me. I don't deserve it, really."

"Don't be silly." Elsa hugged her sister and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, Anna."

_There is nothing in this world that you do not deserve._

"Are you ready, Elsa?" Kristoff approached, Sven pulling the sled behind him.

"Mmhm. I'll be back as soon as I can." Elsa let go of Anna and got into the sled. "Olaf, you take care of her, okay?"

"I'll do my best!"

"Right, here we go...hiyah!" Kristoff flicked the reins, and the reindeer sped away.

Anna's face fell as she watched them disappear over the horizon. Olaf noticed this and drew closer.

"Don't be sad, Anna!" he said. "You've got me! Hug?"

Anna accepted the offer gratefully, hugging Olaf tightly.

"Your sister loves you very much, you know." He told her.

"I know." She stared in the direction they'd gone.

_The truth is, I don't even know why I'm sad._


	2. Scars on the Heart

Hello readers, this chapter is arriving a few days later than I intend. A number of things got in the way, uni work being one thing, and whilst I had a clear idea of 2 scenes, the linking scenes were a lot of trouble to think of and when I did think of them, they kept expanding (that said, what was originally just a linking scene may now be crucial to the plot of the series). There were also some personal issues that I'm not going to bore you all with. Anyway, I really hope this chapter was worth the wait because a lot of effort went into it and it's a long one. Do enjoy!

* * *

"You're lucky you caught me, actually!" Kristoff called out, the wind rushing past their ears as the sled sped onward.

"What?!" Came Elsa's response.

"Well, I was just in town to stock up on carrots! I had no idea I'd be getting a royal summons!"

"I have absolutely no idea what you just said!" Elsa shouted back at him.

"I SAID...I WAS JUST IN TOWN TO STOCK UP ON CARROTS!"

"On _what_?!"

"CARROTS!" Kristoff bellowed over the wind, brandishing a particularly offensively shaped one in front of Elsa's face.

She gasped. "You watch where you're pointing that, I could have you fo-" Elsa's half-hearted threat died in her throat as she listened. A faint howling could be heard on the air. "Can you hear that?!" She shouted to Kristoff.

"Wolves!" He cried.

"I'll deal with them!" Elsa asserted herself, hands clasped together. Kristoff watched in awe as she created a swirling mass of snow and ice out of thin air, pulled it inwards and began to mould it effortlessly.

"Are those…"

Kristoff's unfinished question was answered immediately as the clumps of snow elongated and formed clear shapes, growing ears, paws and tails. With a final flourish of Elsa's hands, a pack of snow wolves were born. The level of intricacy was astonishing. Each had eyes of crimson ice resembling gemstones and perilously sharp icicles for teeth. The flecks of snow on their bodies were arranged in such a way that they resembled real, pure white fur.

Kristoff's face dropped open in horror as one one of the wolves bounded towards him. He shut his eyes tightly.

_Goodbye, Anna. I'm sorry I didn't get to know you bette-wha?_ The last desperate thought that had flashed across Kristoff's mind was interrupted by a damp sensation on his cheek. He opened his eyes cautiously to find the wolf sitting on his lap, licking his face. "Hey!" he said, looking askance at Sven, but Sven's features only mirrored his own bemused look. He looked around at Elsa, hoping for some explanation, but Elsa was giggling at another wolf which was playfully jumping on her, looking for affection.

A snarling sound from behind them caused Elsa to turn her head. The real wolves had appeared in the clearing. Elsa's pack formed a perfect line in front of the sled. One of the real wolves leapt towards them and sank its teeth into a snow wolf's throat. The snow wolf shook it off, completely unharmed. Its red eyes glittered for a moment, before it proceeded to return the favour. The teeth of ice tore through the wolf like a knife through butter. It struggled for a few moments, before going limp. The snow wolf dumped the body in the middle of the clearing as though warning the real wolves. They regarded it warily for a few moments and then fled.

"Wheeew." Kristoff breathed, glad that Elsa was on his side, and ceased his attempts to remove the over-affectionate wolf from his lap.

Elsa whistled, summoning her wolves to her side. She looked pitifully upon the body of the wolf, its eyes wide, but unseeing. She left the sled and solemnly walked up to the body. Kneeling next to it, she placed a finger on each eyelid and gently slid them closed.

* * *

After about an hour more of sledding, with the wolves running freely alongside them, Kristoff began to gradually speed up as the ground sloped downward towards the Valley of the Living Rock. Eventually the ground began to level off and the sled slowed down again and then drew to a stop just outside the entrance to a clearing lined with rocks.

"Elsa...can you get the wolves to stay here?" Kristoff enquired. "It's probably best if they don't go running all over the place."

Elsa nodded, and regarding them imperiously, held a finger up in the air. The wolves seemed to sit down simultaneously, acknowledging their master. Some began to scratch themselves, but one sneaked away from the pack as Elsa turned away and began to follow them into the clearing.

"Where are they?" Elsa asked.

"Just wai-hey, stop following me!" The wolf had nudged Kristoff's hand with its nose.

Elsa laughed. "I think she likes you."

"She likes me a little too much for my liking." Kristoff grumbled, trying to ignore the wolf's repeated gentle nudges against his legs. "They should be popping out any moment no-ow!" The trolls popped up from the odd little rock formations. One's hand was pinching Kristoff's ear.

"And just who is _this_, Kristoff?" said the owner of the hand, disapprovingly.

"Hey, get off, Bulda! You're hurting me!" Kristoff cried out.

"I thought I brought you up better than that, Kristoff! Does Anna know about this?" she said, relinquishing her grip on his ear.

"Well, no, not exa-ow!" he began to explain, but Bulda had cuffed him hard around the ear. "I am ashamed of you, Kristoff Bjorgman." she said. The wolf began to growl at him. Elsa had raised tentatively raised a hand and was trying to speak, but nobody was taking any notice of her.

"You don't even know who Anna is!" he cried at the growling wolf. "It's not like that!" he turned to Bulda. "This is Anna's sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Bulda stopped glaring at Kristoff and bowed low to Elsa, who gave an awkward little half-wave in response. "She needed to see Grand Pabbie urgently, so I brought her here. Is he awake?"

"He is." Pabbie announced himself, yawning. On spotting Elsa, he looked fearful and bowed low. "Your Majesty, it has been many long years since I last saw you. I fear that your father may have misinterpreted my warning that day. I apologise for all the harm that has come to your family since because of that misunderstanding."

"I forgive you. It wasn't your fault." Elsa reassured him. "I do need your help, though. May we go somewhere more private?"

"But of course, Your Majesty."

After having walked a fair distance away from the clearing, Pabbie directed Elsa to a seat that he had placed there for private discussions. "Now, Your Majesty. Pray tell me what it is that is troubling you."

Pabbie's face grew grave as Elsa recounted the story of Anna's nightmares to him. "Can she be cured?" she asked desperately.

"I am afraid, Your Majesty, that she may have to live with the nightmares for the rest of her life. Scars left on the heart can leave...patterns in the mind."

Elsa's head and shoulders drooped despondently. "But that's not fair!" she despaired.

"No...it's not." Pabbie sighed. "However, there is one thing that may be done." he added.

Elsa looked up hopefully, "I'll do anything if it can help her. It's the least I owe her. Just tell me."

"Sleep together at night for a short period of time."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!" Elsa made the highest pitched noise she'd made since she was a child, blushing crimson furiously.

Pabbie looked at her quizzically. "By which I mean, sleep in the same bed as each other."

_Oh, that makes much more sense._ Elsa's cheeks were ablaze.

"Physical closeness while her defences are down may help to repair the wounds and restore the bonds in the heart, thus removing the trauma in the head." Pabbie finished explaining.

"I understand. I'll do it."

* * *

Elsa had been almost silent on the trip back, ruffling the fur of the snow wolf that had settled into her lap as she sat in the the sled and staring into space. The sky above looked as though it was tinged with blood from the setting sun as the city gates of Arendelle drew into view. The sight seemed to jerk Elsa out of her reverie as they approached.

"So, how much do you want for taking me?" She asked Kristoff, pulling out a small bag of gold coins.

Kristoff was taken aback. "Elsa, it was for Anna. I can't accep-"

"Take it." Elsa insisted. "Take all of it."

"But-"

"No buts. I'm grateful for your help, Kristoff."

Kristoff smiled and pocketed the bag, and got back astride Sven. "Thank you, Elsa. I'll be going now."

He sped off into the sunset.

* * *

"He said to _what_?!"

Elsa had expected many different reactions when she told Anna what Pabbie had advised her. One that somehow had not crossed her mind was for Anna to laugh so hard that she would trip on her own dress, land in a heap, attempt to get up only to repeat her initial error and Elsa had stopped trying to prevent herself doing the same and the two of them were now rolling on the floor giggling.

Olaf's head suddenly popped around the door, having been intrigued by the sounds of laughter from coming from the room. He looked from one to the other with interest. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Um...bonding?" Anna ventured. At this, Elsa laughed harder than ever, all tension and worry released from her body.

"Hmm, sounds fun! I think I'll join in!" The 3 of them rolled around on the floor together for a while, revelling in childish glee.

Eventually, Elsa got up and looked out the window. Night had fallen outside. "Time for bed, Anna."

"You might be right about that..." Anna yawned and stretched. "Goodnight, Olaf." She kissed him on the cheek, and Elsa followed.

"Goodnight, Anna. Goodnight Elsa." Olaf tottered out of the room.

Almost as soon as the door had closed, Anna began to take her clothes off.

Elsa turned away from the window and was immediately confronted with the sight of her sister's naked body. She blushed crimson and a slight chill seemed to fill the room. Anna shivered as she pulled on her nightdress, before turning to look at her sister.

Elsa suddenly realised she didn't want Anna to see her getting changed. "Anna...w-would you mind turning your back?"

"Why?"

"_Please_, Anna."

_You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen._ Anna wanted to say. _Why would you want to hide that?_ "Okay." She said, not daring to verbalise those thoughts, and turned away.

Elsa undressed with her eyes watering. _Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show._ The old mantra resurfaced in her head. She pulled on her nightdress, brushing her half-formed tears away and walked over to Anna, hugging her. "Sorry, Anna."

_You don't need to apologise. I'd just like to know what's wrong. But even now you won't let me in._

Elsa climbed into bed and pulled the sheets up over her, staring at the ceiling. Anna got in alongside her and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Elsa."

Anna smiled and rolled over.

"Ow. Hey, Anna. Anna!" Elsa shook her sister gently.

Anna opened her eyes to find herself splayed across Elsa. "What?" She asked sleepily.

"Your knee is digging into my stomach!"

"Oh, sorry." She shifted around in the bed. "Is that better?"

Elsa frowned at her. "Not really."

"Why?"

"Because now you're digging into my side!" Elsa complained.

"Oops, sorry. Maybe you should lie on top of me?" Anna suggested.

"Anna, if I lay on top of you, I guarantee that _somehow_ your knee would just end up digging into my back. It's bound to happen. Come here." She put both of her arms around Anna's torso and half lifted her.

"Hey!" Anna giggled, as Elsa placed her across her chest.

"Go to sleep, Anna."

"Goodnight Elsa." she murmured, as she closed her eyes and rested her head on her sister's chest, breathing deeply.

"Goodnight, Anna."

Elsa stared at the ceiling for at least an hour, unable to drift off. She was just wondering if she would get to sleep at all that night when she felt Anna's body tense up. She took Anna's hand and squeezed it reassuringly, hoping that it would help.

"Elsa…" Anna's breathing returned to normal and she relaxed.

Elsa smiled, staring down at her sister as she suddenly felt a wave of tiredness wash over her.

_She looks so peaceful._ Elsa thought as she observed her sleeping features, studying each freckle and eyelash, drinking in every detail of Anna's appearance. _Peaceful...and perfect…_she thought as she drifted off.


End file.
